


happy anniversary, Carlos.

by Stegaysaurus



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Post-Episode: e049 Old Oak Doors Part B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1890753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegaysaurus/pseuds/Stegaysaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil listens to Carlos's voicemail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	happy anniversary, Carlos.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic that I'm actually posting publicly. I found it lurking in my notes under atleast 30 grocery lists.

"I'm sorry. I- I'm sorry, um, it looks like I have a voicemail from Carlos. He must have called during the weather," Cecil said, staring at his phone as his leg bounced under the table in anticipation.  
"Um, I apologize, listeners, I-I have to check this, so stay tuned next for more of us and more of me, until that inevitable distant point where I and this and everything must end," a small smile pulled at his lips as he signed off.  
"Good night, Night Vale. Goodnight."  
He leaned back, his chair creaking slightly as he waited for the 'On Air' sign to turn off. As soon as it did, he immediatly curled his feet up under him as he pressed his phone to his ear.  
"You have. One. New voicemail."  
"Cecil, hey. Um, it's Carlos"  
Cecil smiled at his boyfriends voice. He couldn't wait to greet him at home.  
"I-I-I hate that I got your voicemail, but listen, I figured it out."  
'Of course he did' Cecil mused in his head, 'he always does'  
As Carlos went through his explanation of how the two world being brought together put a strain on linear time and space and how everyone needed to go back to where they belong, Cecil's smile grew. Carlos was so smart. As the voicemail continued, however, Carlos's voice seemed to get quieter, sadder. Cecil sat up slightly, worried.   
"But then, as the last of the masked army members came through the door, it slammed shut and vanished. And I remembered that I am not from Night Vale."  
Cecil froze, he could feel the tears threatening to form.  
"I remebered that, as far as the laws of of the universe are concerned, it is not where I belong."  
Cecils hands shook, no no no. It was where Carlos belongs. Cecil belongs in Night Vale, and Carlos belongs with Cecil.  
"Cecil, I don't even remember how I got to Night Vale in the first place. I mean, where is Night Vale, even?"   
Cecil could hear the attempt at humour and released a watery chuckle. He felt a tear escape, sliding down his cheek. He blinked in an attempt to keep them at bay.  
"But I promise I'll find a way back. It'll just take a couple of days, a week max."  
Cecil wondered how long that would be in Night Vale. Time didn't exactly work here, after all.  
"I'll be fine. I'm a scientist, Cecil. A scientist is usually fine."  
Usually, not always.  
"Maybe a few weeks, I don't know."  
What if it was years...  
"The upside is, Dana was right. I have had 97% battery all day, and decent reception. So, we'll atleast we'll get to talk every night."   
'But I want more than that. I want to hold you. I want to feel you. Smell you.' The tears ran freely now, cascading down his cheeks from his misty violet eyes and creating red streaks.  
"Best of luck at home. I love you."  
A sob was ripped from Cecil's throat as the phone slipped from his hand, landing on his desk.   
"Happy anniversary, Carlos. I love you, too."


End file.
